


Debt

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, Hurt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, The OCs being the ones raping Sakuya, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A man offered Sakuya to help pay off the debt that Mankai have if he followed him. Against all his instinct, Sakuya who just wanted to help Mankai, did so. Sakyo found them, later.Take place before the Summer Troupe's first play.Please read the tags carefully. They're there for a reason.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible idea that came to me and won't leave me alone.

Sakuya followed the man in front of him with no small amount of hesitancy within his steps. After all, he really have no idea what the man might want from him, just that if he follow him, then the man will tell him how to help pay off the Mankai Company’s debt to the Yakuza group he belonged to. At first Sakuya was skeptical of course, since the man definitely wasn’t the one that usually visited to bother them about the debt. Also, unlike with the bespectacled blond men, Sakuya got bad vibes from the man.

The man was tall, at least a head taller than him, wearing a suit that definitely got Sakuya to think of yakuza. A scar on his hand, and tattoos peeking out from the man’s shirt. There’s zero doubt that the man was definitely yakuza, or at the very least somewhat related to criminal activities.

By all means, he really should have just turned away and ignored the man, but Sakuya also knew that even with the success of Romeo and Julius, the theatre was still in a pretty dire financial situation. That was something that won’t change much even if the upcoming Summer Troupe’s show succeeded as well. With that in mind, in the end Sakuya decided to follow the man.

After all, Sakuya could tell that the one that usually came to Mankai to bother them about the debt and his underling were decent people, so he figured that despite being yakuza, they were fairly nice enough people. In the end, if he could help even just a little bit to protect his new home, the Sakuya will happily do so.

The lump in Sakuya’s throat continued to feel bigger as they continued to walk, he glanced around the area to see that the amount of people going about continued to lessen. His grip on his bag become tighter as the nerve began to set in. But he couldn’t back out now. He’s not sure what the man would do if he back out now, and he’d rather not endanger anyone from Mankai if he could help it.

Not long after, they arrived in front of a building which looked normal enough yet send shivers down Sakuya’s spine. The man turned toward him with a smile that only caused further discomfort within Sakuya and said, “Come on in, let’s talk about it inside.”

Every logical part within him screamed at him to turn around and run as fast he can. He’s somewhat fine with walking in open space, but once he get in, there’s literally nothing that will stop whatever terrible thing that might happen to him. When the man approached him and put his hand on his shoulder, keeping a tight almost painful grip on it, Sakuya knew that there’s no way that this man was being honest about the whole helping out with the debt.

“What a shame.” The man drawled. “If you had just played along this would have been much more pleasant for you.”

“Eh-“ Sakuya wanted to ask but before he knew it, he suddenly feel something soft coming over his face, suffocating and also causing dizziness. Before long, everything went dark.

* * *

When Sakuya came to be, the first thing he noticed was the feeling of a strong, tight something binding his hands together. As he gradually regained his consciousness, he also noticed that it’s colder than he thought, especially since it was summer, and that he couldn’t move his bound hands either. When he fully regained his bearing, Sakuya could see clearly with his own two eyes that he had been stripped down to nothing, all of his body exposed, not leaving a single spot covered.

A rush of embarrassment and panic came over him once he realized the state he’s in, desperately wriggling around to cover himself up or perhaps even get the rope binding his hand off the pole it’s tied to. However, whatever hope he might have of escaping was immediately dashed when the man that led him on previously came into the room with a massive grin on his face, followed by several other equally large men with their own amused expressions that only serve to further terrify Sakuya.

The man loomed over the trembling Sakuya with a pleased smirk on his face. “Well, well, you’re even cuter naked than with your clothes.”

Sakuya swallowed the lump in his throat. He’s not really sure what’s going on, but he’s definitely afraid of whatever might come. The man turned to one of the other man, signaling to the other man to give something to him. A small water bottle, and what Sakuya made out to be a kind of pill. Before he knew it, the man grabbed him by his chin and forced in the pill and the water, forcibly making him swallow it all lest he choked.

The man threw the bottle away but continued to squat over Sakuya, his hand squeezing Sakuya’s face. Sakuya felt more vulnerable with each passing second and feel tears leaking out of his eyes from the pain and discomfort. There he was, with his hands tied to a pole, his naked body exposed for everyone to see, and completely at the mercy of this man.

Releasing his grip on Sakuya’s face, the man moved to begin tapping and running his fingers on Sakuya’s exposed stomach, sending small shudders through Sakuya’s body, humming pleasantly to himself.

“How nice to be so young and have such smooth skin.” He commented.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Sakuya quivered, his eyes trembling from fear.

“So cute and innocent, too.” He continued without answering the teen’s question, at least not directly. His fingers then moved, going from playing around making shapes on Sakuya’s stomach to the teen’s nipple instead and started pinching, his other hand following suit with the other nipple.

“Ah-!” Sakuya squirmed, surprised by the sudden sharp sensation on his nipple. “S-stop- I-It feels weird-“

Instead of stopping however, the man twisted on Sakuya’s nipples.

“Ngh-!” Sakuya whimpered, jolting at the pain. “I-it hurts…”

The man didn't let go of the teen’s nipple, instead he moved his knee toward Sakuya’s exposed crotch and pressed on the cherry haired teen’s half-hard penis. “Oh? Even though you’re already like this?”

Sakuya groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the man continued to play with his nipples, feeling his dick becoming harder with each stimulation. The sensations began to cloud his mind, his fear mixing around with arousal. This was something that he had never experienced before, at least not in the way that he was experiencing it at that moment.

Looking at the hard penis of the teen, pre-cum dripping out from the slit, the man chuckled. ”I’ve only played with your nipples and you’re already like this?”

Turning to one of his subordinates, the man gestured toward Sakuya and said, “Untie him. The fun just begins now.”

The other men moved quickly to untie the rope from the pole, but Sakuya couldn’t even spend that moment to feel slight relief from the untying. Once his hands were no longer bound to the pole, the men held it instead and turned him over, putting his face directly in front of the men’s crotch, his ass facing toward the leader of the group. Sakuya barely registered what’s happening when suddenly his penis was grabbed from behind, the feeling of the rough hand stroking his dick causing him to let out a whimper.

“Shit, your moans are so cute it’s turning me on.” The man behind Sakuya cussed.

The man in front of him that held his hands up scowled. “Boss, it’s not fair that only you get to have fun.”

Sakuya couldn’t see the other man, but even he could feel the roll of the man’s eyes as he said. “Oh stop whining, just open your zipper already and make him suck you off.”

Much to Sakuya’s misfortune, the man in front of him did just that, zipping down his pants, taking out a half-hard cock. The man looked at the hands in his hold before immediately tying it to the nearby pole again, freeing both his hands which he used to grab onto Sakuya’s head.

Sakuya immediately gagged when the man shoved his head onto his dick, forcing down the entire length into his mouth, hitting straight into his throat.

“Oi, oi, I haven’t even put my dick in.” The man behind Sakuya whined, gripping onto Sakuya’s dripping dick harder, his thumb pressing onto the slit. “Ah ah ah, you can’t come yet. Can’t have you going limp before I can enter your pretty hole~”

Sakuya could feel his eyes tearing up again from the gagging, the discomfort of being so close to ejaculating but stopped from doing so right just as he was about to, and the pain of having his hair gripped and yanked in and out. It felt strange and painful, and his throat and mouth hurts from having the man’s dick slammed into him. He wanted them to stop, and his body won’t listen to him, as no matter how afraid he was, the pleasure continued streaming into his consciousness, blurring out his consciousness and the border between his fear and pleasure. After some time, the man came inside of Sakuya’s mouth, shooting his load straight into Sakuya’s throat before pulling out of his mouth.

“Swallow it.” The man growled and Sakuya complied. He then turned to one of the men and gestured for one them to come over. “Come here, I’m done.”

Not long after, without warning, he felt something slender and cold entering his ass. That something began to move around, inciting discomfort within Sakuya, feeling his own body squirm from the sensation. He knew that it’s the finger of the man behind him inside of him, and not long after, a second one joined the first one, exploring the inside of his ass and stretching the entry. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure overcame Sakuya, drawing out a moan from him.

“Ah, looks like I hit the spot.” The man behind Sakuya commented before moving his hands to thrust into Sakuya again and again, a third finger joining to hit the spot that drew out a moan from Sakuya earlier. He then turned to the man taking the previous one’s place in front of Sakuya. “I want to hear him moan, don’t gag him with your dick yet.”

Sakuya couldn’t even hold his voice back as waves and jolts of pleasure racked through his body against his will, the discomfort being washed over by arousal and pleasure. He’s not supposed to feel good, yet the man continued to send those jolts of pleasure through him. He felt himself coming nearer and nearer toward ejaculating, but the firm grip the man’s other hand have on his dick prevented it.

Another hit to his prostate and a sudden release, and suddenly Sakuya’s now free penis ejaculated almost violently, sending splatters of cum all over the floor beneath him, draining out the energy from him. The man then pulled the fingers from out of him, but Sakuya’s relief didn’t even last for more than a moment before he felt something bigger and thicker than the fingers nudging itself onto the entry of his anus. He turned to see that the man had whipped out his hard rock cock and was about to put it into his drained body.

“W-wait-“ Sakuya pleaded, but the man ignored him and rammed his dick into Sakuya’s ass. This time, instead of pleasure, a jolt of pain racked through the entirety of his body. “Ah!”

Before long, another dick was stuffed into Sakuya’s mouth and muffled his scream from the pain the continuous slamming of the man’s dick into him caused him. Both the one forcing him to suck a dick and the one forcing himself into Sakuya were rough, yanking his hair and pushing into him relentlessly. Sakuya couldn’t even make any coherent noise or make a coherent thought in that situation, his mind scrambled out by the pain.

However, once the man start hitting his swollen prostate, that pain began to be mixed in with pleasure once more, the jolts of pain now also sending mind numbing pleasure throughout his body. Before long, his dick was once again under the grip of the man behind him, the man’s rough hands once again stroking Sakuya’s dick, forcing out another ejaculation out of the young teenager. After Sakuya’s cum once again spurted onto the floor, one more thrust and suddenly a warm feeling filled Sakuya’s ass before the man pulled out. He can feel something warm dripping out of his ass and running down his tight, once more his body depleted out of energy.

A satisfied sigh, and the man behind him, the one that have led him here and seemed to be the boss of the group, then turned to the others. Sakuya noted that there’s at least two more people that have spent the whole time standing on the side.

“Come on, take your turn. I’m way too old to fuck this kid over and over again by myself.”

Sakuya realized with horror that his suffering was far from over.

* * *

Sakyo felt something boil inside him when one of the person that Izumi talked with on Sakuya’s whereabout described the man that they last saw the cherry haired teen with. While he would never admit outright, at least not yet, Sakyo have hope. That maybe, one day that his beloved Mankai might return to their glory days once more, spreading happiness through their plays like the olden days.

Keeping that hope alive had been the reason behind his continued extension of loans to the theatre through all those years, and again, he would never admit it, but watching the haphazardly gathered band of actors on stage have helped to reignite that hope again. In a way, he found himself wanting to protect that hope, and by extension, those who kept that hope alive.

When he heard of the description of the man that brought Sakuya with him, Sakyo felt a chill run down his spine and boiling anger in his gut, The man have always been a rogue element within the group he belonged to, one that he have always wanted to get rid of, the only reason he hadn’t being the fact that the man in question held considerable power within the group, and that the man had been careful enough to not leave enough evidence for the head to come down on him directly. Why someone like that man could become affiliated to Ginsenkai, which have always been very honorable was beyond him, but in the end, that’s the way that the Yakuza sometimes worked.

Whipping out his phone, he immediately called Sakoda and told him to also bring someone close to group’s head with him. He needed all the eyes he could get to ensure that once he got there, he won’t just be overwhelmed and be silenced by that disgusting man.

“I will take care of this.” Sakyo told Izumi. “This is a matter within the group. I will bring your actor to you once we’re done.”

Izumi hesitantly nodded. He could tell that she wanted to protest but was also very much aware about the dangers and acquiesced.

Thankfully, he was among the most trusted person in the group, and before long, Sakoda came over with one of the other leaders of the group with him. Sakoda led them to where he knew the man’s headquarter was, as he had been there once. He couldn’t guarantee that they would be there, but it’s a place to start.

“It’s locked.” Sakyo noted, staring at the locked gate in front of him before turning to Sakoda who nodded at him and before long, they had already broke the lock and walked into the building, ignoring the look from a few passerby.

The front door, again, was locked. Again, they forced their way in anyway, and when someone tried to stop them, they simply knocked them out. Sakyo might look the way he did, but he’s from weak.

Once they arrived onto a room where the men trying to stop them seemed to be coming from, Sakyo was almost blinded by rage when his eyes full on the sight of a naked, bruised, cherry haired teen on the floor, trembling and covered in cum. He rushed toward the leader and immediately give as powerful of a punch as he could give toward the man’s surprised face, sending him almost flying toward the end of the room. Before he even realized it, he was already after the man again, shedding his coat for better mobility, and started beating the man up with his fists.

The only thing stopping him from simply murdering the man right there was the others who came with him, who pulled him away from the man, assuring him that Ginsenkai will dole out a suitably cruel punishment toward him for breaking so much of the group’s code of conducts with this action of kidnapping and raping a teenager. One that was part of Ginsenkai’s affiliate in Mankai Company.

Sakyo approached Sakuya, who had been given some clothes to cover himself up and was helped to be cleaned up by the others, with no small amount of trepidation and asked. “Why did you come with him?”

A painful smile, despite the bruises marring his face. “He promised… that if I come with him he’ll help with the debt of the theatre. I… just want to help protect the place I consider home.”

Sakyo gritted his teeth. A feeling of guilt welling up inside of him. Right in front of him was a teenager, one that had gone through what must have felt like hell, the cause of said hell being something that Sakyo have a direct hand in.

“You’re a fool.” He bites out, and the teen simply smiled again.

“I’m often told that…”

The two of them simply remained there in silence before Sakuya broke down in tears, letting out all the misery that he felt through everything and Sakyo, in a moment of kindness, pulled the teen in. Right there, in his mind, Sakyo had already wiped out all and every bit of debt that Mankai Company owed to the Ginsenkai. He’ll find a way. So that whatever Mankai still owed to them couldn’t be used by disgusting bastards to take advantage of those in his beloved Mankai.

**Author's Note:**

> Ergh, it didn't came out as well as I hoped but oh well. I always think that Sakuya is definitely well-meaning and naive enough to just follow the man, and even at this point, I'm sure that Sakyo already have enough fondness the new Mankai to justify going on a rage on someone who harmed someone from it. So, I hope its not too OOC.


End file.
